


Noticed

by Roarie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Princess Diaries Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roarie/pseuds/Roarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne Tarth is so not the princess of some far of land she's just the outcast of Kings Landing High and all she wants is to make it to the end of her junior year without any drama whatsoever.  The Gods must really hate her or have a horrible sense of humor.</p><p> </p><p>(A Princess Diaries Movie AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The speech

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* hello reader! I'm so happy to finally post this story! I've been working on this for awhile now so I'm so happy to finally show you it! Even though I have been working on this for a while I would like to apologize in advanced for anything misspelled or grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta for this story and some of the mistakes probably slipped threw without me noticing.
> 
> Any who please enjoy this cracky story! Thank you so much for reading!

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

The alarm went off, filling the room with the annoying sound until a big lazy hand hit it off so the damn noise could come to an end. Brienne glared at the clock that was reminding her that it was Tuesday, September 17. The day she would have to get up in front of everyone in her debate class and make a speech. She went under the covers; maybe she could pretend that the alarm didn’t go off and “accidentally” sleep in but the moment she shut her eyes to fall back into a pleasant deep sleep, her bed room door opened.

“Brienne, wake up dear, time for school” Her father said as he walked to her bed with a tray full of food. “You said your speech is today right?” He questioned as he took a seat on the end of the bed. Brienne only let out a groan and tried to hide her large body under the covers.

“Come on, It won’t be that bad. Just remember to stand up straight, look at the back of the room, and talk slow and loud. If you do that I’m sure you’ll get a good grade and you won’t get sick again.” But Brienne didn’t buy what her father was telling her and didn’t dare move out of her save blanket cave. Her father sighed softly and patted what he thought was her back.

“I didn’t want to have to bribe you…but if I must, I must. If you do this speech no matter if it fails or not we’ll go and do some sparing at the gym after school. How does that sound?” Brienne slowly popped her head from her blanket and let out a defeated sigh, “fine…” she huffed. Selwyn smiled brightly at his daughter before patting her head.

“Well then, better eat quickly and get ready for the day.” He told Brienne before putting the breakfast he made on her lap and walking out, closing the door behind him.

Brienne looked down at her lap to see that her breakfast looked like a smiley face with sunny side up eggs as the eyes and a piece of bacon for the mouth. She smiled and rolled her eyes to herself before putting the food off to her nightstand. She still felt nervous and maybe it was for the best not to eat just in case she did in fact get sick like last time.

She got out of bed and put on her school uniform. It wasn't like the usual catholic school girl outfit with the plaid skirt , white blouse, and knee high socks with a tie. That kind of outfit looked well on girls by showing off their curves and such but not for Brienne. No, that sort of outfit would never look good on her, she was taller than other girls with a lack of curves and had a face that simply wasn't beautiful to the other high schoolers or anybody for that matter. So instead Brienne had long pants, a polo shirt, and the mandatory tie.

She looked at herself in mirror and sigh "Well, this is the best it's going to get." She mumbled to herself as she put her hands the pockets of her pants. The uniform for girls where skirts but Brienne fought for the rights to wear pants even though she was the only one who wanted them. She was more comfortable wearing something that covered her long legs since it made her feel like her legs were hiding or at least not getting any attention to them.

"Brienne hurry! You'll be late!" Her father yelled from down stairs reminding her of her fate of school. She gave one last glance at herself before turning the mirror away so it faced the wall. She wondered why she even had the mirror, it only reminded her of how much of an outcast she was. Brienne quickly grabbed her bag and headed out of her room only to hear a "good luck" from her father before getting out the front door. it was now or never and there was no running away from the evil place called King’s Landing high.

\---

Walking to the front of the school was like entering a zoo. Teenagers full of energy doing anything they could to get a laugh out of someone else no matter what the cost. To them it seemed like if they got someone to laugh that they accomplished something in life; Brienne didn't understand this one bit. 

As Brienne walked towards the building she saw her only friend, Sansa. Now Brienne wished she could tell you how such a beautiful girl came to be her friend but the truth was she had no idea whatsoever. But Sansa was a sweet girl and Brienne was nowhere near a place to judge, so if Sansa wanted to hang out with her, so be it anyways she really liked the company of the auburn-haired girl.

Sansa waited till Brienne was near her then wrapped her small arm with Brienne’s larger one. They walked to their lockers as Sansa talked about the outrageous thing her sister had done the night before. “Could you believe her? It was my favorite top too. Ugh sometimes I just want to do more to her than just smack her head.” Sansa ranted as they reached the lockers that held the oh so important books they needed.

Brienne was waiting to hear more of the rant except Sansa only rolled her eyes and let out a groan "Ugh, jerk and jerkette sighting behind you." She told her taller friend. Brienne turned around to see who she was talking about, but she knew before she saw the two kissing who they were. The _new_ popular boy in school, Hyle Hunt and the queen bee of the school, Cersei Lannister. Hyle Hunt had just enrolled to King's Landing high this year and it didn't take long before he got noticed by everyone due to the fact that he became the new quarterback, gaining the attention of Cersie. The two had started dating within a month. Jaime Lannister, use to be the quarterback of the school and the most popular boy in school however in his last game someone broke his right arm and he couldn't quit play like he use to. He now was like another other guy in the background of school, even his own sister acted like he didn't exist.

Brienne tilted her head slightly as she looked back at the lovely dovey sight in wonder. The newly formed couple kissed as if they were the only ones around and everyone else didn't exist. She thought about how it would feel if she was the one that Hyle was kissing so passionately and not Cersei. Would his lips be as soft as they looked? What did he taste like? Would he have his hands in her short hair like he had his in Cersei's long golden locks? She felt the corner of her mouth twitch up just from the thought of kissing her crush.

"Brienne? Earth to my innocent Brienne!" Sansa said as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"hmmm? Oh! Sorry...I was thinking." Brienne said quickly before turning away from the couple and closing her locker. She really needed to stop spacing out like that.

"Well after that wonderful sight of saliva exchange, ready for debate?" Sansa asked with the bell ringing in the background.

"Not really. But it's not like I have much choice." Brienne mumbled as they both started to walk down the hall.

"You could always just stare at the back wall or you know what! Look at me just don't look at any of the Lannisters that are in the class they even get me a little nervous from time to time. Ugh I hate them so much."

Brienne let out a small laugh as she opened the door for Sansa and herself "Join the club." she told Sansa.

\----

The debate was simple and most people would have handled this with ease but Brienne was not most people. The topic was easy, just explain why the uniforms where better then casual dress for school. But then Hyle went up and talked with such confidence that he made the class cheer a roar for him. How could she ever achieve that?

Once Hyle was done with his speech he looked over at Brienne and winked with a knowing smirk that he won the debate before walking to his seat. Brienne took a deep breath and walked over to the front of the class. She looked over at Sansa who gave her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up before looking down at her paper.

"Um...I-I." Brienne started and took another deep breath. She could feel everyone's eye on her and hear the giggles and comments about her size from the crowd. She hadn't even said a full sentence and she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Relax." Sansa mouthed to her friend. "Relax, don't let them see you like this." she thought to herself, making the saying go on repeat. Brienne walked away from the podium, trying to seem as if she was relaxed. That's what people did when they where good at speeches right? They moved and acted like they owned the world.

"The-um...the thing about un-uni...." Brienne started to say but she felt her stomach twist. Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth before running out of the class room, she needed to get out from everyone's sight before she threw up everywhere. As she ran out the room she could hear her classmates laughing at her and the voice of Cersei

_"Take cover! wouldn't want the ugly beast to throw up on you!"_

\----

After debate school seemed to go by faster than she thought it would thanks to Sansa's sweet words. All she wanted to do was go to the gym like her father promised they would and forget this day.

Brienne got to the gym first and once she got ready she was hitting the punching bag as hard as she could, trying to let some of her angry out on it and it was working great. Nothing was better than letting all your anger go threw your body and leaving it for the punching bag to deal with.

"So...didn't go that great?" she heard her father's voice say from behind her. He must have just got here.

"....yeah." Brienne mumbled before grunting as she let out a big hit to the bag. Brienne's father placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from trying to abuse the punching bag with her anger and forced him to look at her. "It's all right sweetling. How about I have a talk with your teacher?" He asked with a small smile. "I'm sure the fellow will understand and reconsider your grade." he added. Brienne looked up at her father with bright blue eyes and let out a small nod, "yeah that would be nice." she replied with a small smile. Brienne loved her father more than life itself. He was always there for her and made things right when it seemed like the world was doomed.

"Then it's done."

After that Brienne and her dad practiced fighting together, it was something they always did ever since she was young enough to fight. She was never one for dresses and tea parties when she was younger and her dad was more than happy teaching her how to defend herself.

But today Brienne could tell something was off with her dad. She stopped hitting for a second and whipped her forehead "Something wrong, dad?" she asked. Her father always told her everything so it was weird to see him holding something back.

"Nothing really deary." He said with a small smile,"It's just that your mother's grandmother called." He said quickly.

They never talked about her mother or anything related to her. It was still a wound her father had and anyone could see the hurt in his eyes when she was brought up. So Brienne learned to not talk about her.

"Oh...well what did she want? She never talks to us so must be important, I'm guessing?" Brienne asked before going back to punching away at the punching bag once her dad went back to hold it in place.

"She's in town and she wanted you to have tea with her."

"Tea? She came all way form the north just to have tea? That's a little weird."

"Weird? I suppose so, none the less she wants to see you tomorrow, will you go?"

Brienne paused to think about it. If she was correct this grandmother was the lady who never really liked her father and her mother together. Her dad never really explained why other than they were two different families. Her mother's family where rich and well...her father's wasn't. That wasn't much of a reason for Brienne but she guessed she wasn't rich enough to understand it.

"Do I have to?" She asked and bite her lip. She hoped her father didn't make her go. Her grandmother didn't sound like the kindest of people.

"It would be nice if went. She's related to your mother, I think that's enough of a reason to at least meet the lady." He replied but he looked at his daughters eyes and saw the dread on it."I suppose you don't have to though." He added.

Brienne sighed, he father was right she guessed. She never met her mother and now that she was dead she would never know how her life was but this was her chance to find out more about her. "I'll go have tea with her." Brienne replied with a small smile, knowing it would make her dad happy and if her dad was happy than she could be as well.

"Anyways how bad could it be? It's just tea." Brienne replied before going back to whacking the punching bag.

Her father watched her with sad eyes without his daughter knowing. He wondered how she was going to take the news tomorrow. He hoped that she wouldn't hate him forever for keeping this important detail away from her but he kept it from her to keep her save from the drama. He hoped that she could see that he did it because of his love for her.

"Yeah...just tea." Selwyn replied softly.


	2. Shut Up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to say thank you for the comments and kudos on the first chapter, It made my weekend! c:
> 
> okay so before you read this I just want to explain that this story is a weeee bit cracky due to relationships and family ties. I choose Catylen Tully to be Brienne's grandmother on her mother's side due to them having relationship. And i know that it doesn't make sense because Sansa is there but...just stay with me here lol. Also Jaime already has a thing for Brienne, you just don't know why yet.  
> Again I'd like to apologizes if there are grammar and spelling mistakes, I don't have a beta for this story to help me catch all my mistakes. So I'm sorry!  
> Anyways thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! More to come later!

Brienne sat in the corner of the room softly beating the drum to the beat of the other instruments that loudly filled the room. Next to her was the piano where Jaime Lannister sat, not carrying to play the instrument. He seemed to be too occupied with his thoughts he didn’t notice that he was staring at Brienne intensely. Brienne didn't notice at first, not many people looked at her and when they did they made a face like she disgusted them and quickly looked away, so she didn't think that someone like Jaime Lannister would look at her for more than a second. Yet here he was looking at her like she was the answer to all the world’s problems. Brienne looked down at her lap, trying to hide the red blush that was slowly covering her face from the feeling of eyes on her, she never liked that feeling.

Brienne let out a small cough and looked at the Lannister straight in the eye "Can I help you?" She asked in an annoyed tone. But Jaime didn't think too much of it, he only smirked and replied with a sly comment "No, I'm just enjoying the view."

Brienne rolled her eyes at him before focusing her attention back to her small drum; she wasn't sure how to respond to that. After all he was just joking with her, anyone could tell you that. So with not knowing how to deal with the situation Brienne did what she did best, ignore it! She stopped beating the drum and scanned the room for her auburn-haired friend; she was somewhere around the room probably singing to the song that the class was trying to play. Sansa loved music class the most and was all over the place trying to do everything she could. 

"So, I saw you at the gym the other day." Brienne looked back at Jaime who was trying to talk to her for some reason. What was up with this guy? "You were punching that bag pretty hard; I thought you were going to break it off its chain." He added as he looked down at the piano board, starting to softly play a couple of keys in a melody. Jamie for some reason knew how to play the piano and always had to play the songs for class "I had no idea you were into fighting" he said as she gave her a glance before looking back at the piano to play it.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me." was all Brienne could think of saying but the moment the words came out she wanted to hit herself. "What kind of reply is that?! Why are you even talking to this guy?" She thought to herself. There was a reason she was invisible, she couldn't deal with talking to other people she wasn't comfortable with; she always felt like she said the wrong thing and thought herself stupid because of it. The Gods didn't bless her with the confidence to mingle with others.

"Seems s-" Jaime was starting to say but got cut off by the music teacher.

"That's it for band practice! All right lets have the third group go over 'Catch a Falling Star' now." the teacher announced as she clapped her hands. Brienne, Sansa, and other handful of students went to the back of the class to stand in a choir position. Before they started to sing Sansa wrapped her arm around Brienne's like she always did and started to whisper to her so the teacher wouldn't hear. "I saw you talking to Jaime. What was that about?" She questioned with a raised eye brow.

"No idea...he just started to talk to me."

"Weird...Well anyways can you hang out after school today? We could go to the mall or something." Sansa suggested with a bright smile.

Brienne smiled back and shook her head "can't, remember? I have that thing with my grandmother." 

Jamie started to play the music making Brienne and Sansa start to sing. Brienne was too focused on getting the notes right with the words that she didn't realize that Jaime was staring at her from the piano. The look he was giving her was one he use to give to Cersei, but no one seemed to notice.

\----

The day went by in a blink of an eye and before she realized it Brienne was standing outside a tall fancy gate that blocked off the drive way to the castle like mansion that belonged to her grandmother. Brienne pressed the small bottom of the intercom "Um, hi...I'm Brienne Tarth, I’m here to see my grandmother.” she said nervously. It took a couple seconds before she heard a beeping sound and the gate slowly opening. She pressed the button again and said a 'thank you' before walking into her grandmother's property.

As she walked up to the front door a butler opened it up for her. Brienne said another 'thank you', before walking inside to see the lavish design of the mansion. Brienne had to do a little twirl to see all the details, everything from ceiling to floor was decked out in something beautiful and probably worth more than everything she owned. "wow..." She couldn't stop from saying before hearing her name from the butler.

"Miss Tarth, this way if you please." He requested with a small bow before walking off to the living room. Brienne quickly followed into the next room that had the most elaborate couches she had ever seen. "Please miss, take a seat." The butler said as he pointed with his hand to the couches. Brienne walked over to the couch and looked down on it for a second, it looked like it had never been sat on...she hoped she didn't somehow break it. She looked back at the butler who gave her a small nod of reassurance before slowly taking the seat, trying to be as delicate as she could.

"Miss Tully will be with you in a moment." The butler said before walking off to a different part of the house, leaving Brienne in the huge room alone. She softly started to tap out a beat on her leg as she looked around. Brienne tried to tell herself to calm down but she knew that she didn't belong in a place like this; she wanted to get out as fast as she could.

Not long she heard footsteps coming down the stair case that was across from her. It was now or never to get this awkward tea situation done with. Brienne quickly stood up, placed her hands behind her back, and tried to stand up straight. 

"Brienne, I'm so happy you could make it." Catelyn said with a bright smile as she walked over to her granddaughter.

Brienne didn't know anything about her grandmother, not even how she looked till now. Catelyn, was her grandmother but didn't look the age of one at all, in fact she looked quite young. She didn't have any wrinkles and not a single grey hair on her head. Her hair reminded her of Sansa; they had the same long beautiful auburn color. In fact everything about her grandmother reminded her of Sansa. They looked more related then Brienne did with her grandmother.

"Oh, um of course...you have a really nice home." Brienne replied, trying to be nice as she took another look around the room.

"Why thank you. I thought some fresh air would do us some good while we have tea, fallow me to the garden.” Catelyn requested as she started to walk out of the room with Brienne trailing behind her.

\----

“The tea is wonderful.” Brienne commented before taking another sip of the sweet liquid. Catelyn smiled and nodded “It’s from up North”. Brienne only nodded, she guessed that everything about this place was very northern; she must take great pride in Winterfell.

“So my father said that you wanted to talk to me about something.” Brienne asked, trying to get this done with so she could go home and relax in her cozy home. Sure it wasn’t big as this pace but she loved it none the less.

“Brienne, have you ever heard of Elena Cassondra Phyllis Gerard Tully?” Catelyn said with a small accent to pronounce the name correctly.

“Sorry, no.” Brienne replied as politely as she could.

 “She was the crown princess of Winterfell.”

“What about her?” Brienne asked then took another sip of her tea. Why was her grandmother talking to her about some random person? Surely she didn’t just want to talk to her about random distant relatives.

“Elena Cassondra Phyllis Gerard Tully was your mother.” Cateyln said slowly, making sure that Brienne would hear every word.

Brienne only choked on her tea then let out an awkward laugh “very funny.” She told her grandmother.

“Funny? You think this is a joke? Why would I joke about this?”

“Because if she was really a princess than that would make me a –“

“Princess” Catelyn said with a grin.

Silence filled the space between them but in the inside of Brianne’s head she was screaming. There was no possible way that a person like her could be a princess. Princesses where supposed to be beautiful, graceful, confident things that she not by far. Her mind felt broken and she couldn’t think straight anymore.

“I’m…I’m a princess?! Shut! Up!” Brienne said rather loudly as she slouched into her chair, she had lost all will to try and be polite by this point.

Catelyn looked at her with raised eye brows, having the perfect expression of a disappointed mother. “No matter what you say you are still the princess of Winterfell and I am Queen Catelyn Tully.” She spoke proudly.

“I…I can’t be a princess.” Brienne stuttered out, she could feel her cheeks burning red, she was completely flabbergasted.

“I’m afraid you have no option, since your mother died you are the next heir to the throne, it’s the law.” She told as she picked up her cup of tea with both hands. “I’m royal by marriage however you have royal blood; you are meant to rule.” She continued before taking the last sip of her tea as if what she just said wasn’t life changing news.

“Rule? Rule! I can’t even make a speech in front of 30 people. There is no way that I can rule! I’m sorry but you have the wrong person.” Brienne said as she moved her hands around, trying to convey her feelings to the lady in front of her.  She took a deep breath the started to talk again “Catelyn, my calling in life is to be invisible and I’m surprisingly good at it….I just can’t be your princess.” She said as she leaned forward and spoke in a pleading tone; hoping that somehow her grandmother would let this crazy idea of her being a princess done.

“Wither you think that you can or cannot be the princess doesn’t matter. What does matter is that you have to be the princess. Now don’t think I’m just going to throw you into it right away, I can help you become the princess Winterfell needs. I can teach you how to walk, talk, sit, stand, eat, and even dress like a princess. And after a while I’m sure you’d rather enjoy living in Winterfell, it’s simply beautiful.” Cateyln said with a reassuring smile as if all this news helped her calm down when in reality it only did the opposite.

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Live in Winterfell? That’s all the way across the world, I’m not moving anywhere nor am I ruling a country! I’m staying here with my father and going to continue my life normally! Good bye!”  Brienne yelled as she quickly stood up and ran out of the garden, leaving her grandmother with an open mouth.

Catelyn stood up fast and tried to call her back but Brienne wasn’t listening to her.  She let out a defeated sigh and rubbed the temples of her forehead. “That went well!” she said annoyed as her head of security walked up to her.

“She just needs more time.” Eddard said calmly, he had thought that this meeting wouldn’t go as smoothly as Catelyn hoped it would.

“Will you go after her? The girl needs protection!” She said in a fast tone as she pointed in the direction Brienne ran in. “We can’t just have the princess of Winterfell running around in the city like that.” She added. Eddard let out an annoyed sigh, he was the head of security and sworn to protect lady Catelyn not babysit a teenager; but this was an order. Eddard nodded “of course” he told her.

\----

Brienne wasn’t sure how she got to her house so quickly but by the time she got to her room she fell onto her bed and didn’t move for a good while. Today was just too much for her to handle and she didn’t have any more energy to deal with the world anymore. Brienne curled up onto her side and cuddled with one of her many pillows that were on her bed. For now she was going to act as if she never went to her grandmother’s and fall asleep; she could remember about this horrible news in the morning.


	3. A Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos! I can't tell you how much they male my day! anyways I'm so sorry that it took so long to post this chapter...school life has been a mess but I finally got on break! Anyways thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you in chapter 4!

There are some days you wish you could just stay in bed and not face the world and that day for Brienne was today. It hadn't even been a full twenty-four hours since she had heard the words “You are a Princess” and she was supposed to act as if life was normal. Brienne hadn't even seen her father since the news, she had gone straight to her room so she could ignore the issue for as long as she could but she knew she would have to leave her save space sooner or later.

It took all her strength to open her bed room door so she could face her father. How could he keep something like this from her? She knew everyone had secrets to keep but her father had always been different…or was until yesterday. As she walked on the cold hard wood floor she felt her anger slowly rise at her father and herself. She didn't want to be mad at her father but she couldn't help it. She thought they were close enough to not have problems like this. She would always tell him everything and she thought he would do the same but it seems that she was wrong.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw her father at the dinner table; he was tracing the top of his coffee mug with his fingers lightly in complete silence. Brienne wanted to shout and yell at him for yesterday, for letting her walk into news like that without a warning. For making her believe she could have a life full of freedom for who she was but then take it away last second but the second Selwyn looked up at her with sad eyes the anger went away. “It seems that we need to have a talk.” He told her softly.

Brienne could only find herself nodding slowly before sitting across from him. Selwyn sighed softly before starting to explain himself and the situation to her. “Before I say anything I just want to let you know that I’m sorry about this, it wasn't supposed to happen like this.” He started off saying before biting his lip. Brienne could tell her father was going to have a hard time talking about this, it involved her mother and he could never bring himself to talk about her no matter what, maybe that’s why he never cared to explain she was a princess before.

“Me and your mother met during college we were in love, young, and stupid; we didn't think about the future. So when you were born your grandmother took charge of the situation. We divorced without anyone finding out so that your mother could be married to someone qualified to rule…to someone who wasn't like me.” He told Brienne slowly then grabbed her hand. “Even though your mother loved you very much the divorce was the only thing that made sense. She could live the life she was meant to and I could take care of you in a normal setting. We had worked out everything so that you would find out when you turned eighteen but that plan changed when your mother died.” He explained slowly as he let go of his daughter’s hand. “Your mother never had more children and that’s left the country with no royal heir other than you, it wasn't meant to happen like this.” He said as he shook his head, he looked disappointed with himself even though it wasn't his fault the plan didn't work out.

“I hope you understand but if you don’t it’s okay, I would be mad at me to if I were you.”  Selwyn stated. Brienne didn’t say anything for a while, letting the news sink in so she could process all the information she had been missing out on for all her life. She was still mad at her father but after hearing what he had to say and seeing the look in his eyes she knew that by the end of the day she wouldn’t be mad anymore.

“Your grandmother still wants you to have the princess lessons but if you don’t want to I’ll tell her. You have lived a life this long normally and can continue to, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

“What would happen to Winterfell If I didn’t become the princess?”

“Nothing good” Selwyn replied truthfully.

Brienne let out a small groan to herself as she rested her head in her hands. How did things like this always happen to her, she wasn’t meant for this type of mind set. Huge decisions always made her sick, how could she rule a country if that was the main action they did. However she couldn’t just leave a country to fall because she didn’t try to help but no matter how she looked at this horrible situation it was a lose lose for both her and the people of Winterfell.

The thing was that Brienne was not princess material. If Disney had taught her anything princesses where beautiful girls who were kind, soft spoken, small, smart, and everything else of the sort, basically everything she wasn’t. Plus she was only 16 for God's sake; most 16 years olds can’t even take care of themselves with all the emo moods over little things let alone take care of a country.

“You know…I have an idea.” He father spoke after not getting a response from his daughter “After all you are a Tarth and if there is anything we are good at, it pushing the problem away to deal with later.” He said with smile “Take the lessons and when you turn seventeen you can make your decision.” He said as he crossed her arms

Brienne smiled, it was things like this that made her love her father because they both were too alike. “That’s a plan I could deal with.” She replied.

\----

After the talk with her father Brienne got ready for school, maybe the day wasn’t going to be as bad as she thought it would. Anyways it’s not like she was going to tell her entire high school that she was a princess of some far off land and even if she did no one would believe her. There were some good aspects of being invisible she realized.

Brienne walked back down into the living room after getting dressed only to see her father talking to her grandmother. When did she get here?

“Good morning.” Catelyn welcomed as she stood up and shook her granddaughter’s hand. “I’m so very glad you’ve reconsidered about the lessons, Winterfell thanks you.” She exclaimed happily

“Uh…no problem but you do know that I still have decided to rule, right?”

“Yes, your father has informed me of that matter but we have to start somewhere. However let’s not dwell on that topic; I came here to show my thanks for choosing to attend lessons and not telling everyone what you are. Fallow me please.”

“Um…okay?” Brienne replied with a confused face, she didn’t think her grandmother would be this happy but a gift is a gift so she wasn’t going to complain. Her father raised his eye brows but had a bright knowing smile on his face. Brienne smiled and raised her eye brows back before fallowing her grandmother outside to see two limos waiting for them.

“Oh wow! Are you serious?” Brienne exclaimed with bright smile, she had never been in a limo before, this was kind of cool.

“Very serious now Brienne, I’d like you to meet Eddard he’ll be your shofer.”

“Hello Eddard.” Brienne greeted and shook his hand. Eddard seemed so out of place, he looked like a true northerner and in a place like kings landing you didn’t see to many people from there. Maybe it meant that Winterfell was truly a wonderful place but who knew? Brienne certainly didn’t want to find out why the people of the north stayed up there any time soon.

“Miss Tarth” Eddard replied as he bowed his head in respect “Sorry to remind you but we better get going for school.” He added as he looked at both the ladies in front of him.

“Oh, yeah! Well bye grandma.” Brienne tried the new title but it didn’t seem right; in fact it sounded pretty awkward calling Catelyn, grandma. After shrugging off that awkward moment Brienne called her by her name again and decided that’s how she would keep calling her.

It was a weird feeling to be treated so nicely by someone who wasn’t her dad. Eddard opened the door for her and even had a nice conversation with her. She could get use to knowing him.

“So…Eddard I was wondering since you’re going to drop me off if you could take the flags off?” Brienne asked as sweetly as she could. She knew that if anyone at school saw the flags they would know something was different.

“The flags let me park anywhere…so no.”

“Sorry Eddard…” Brienne said, feeling a little embarrassed from the tone he gave off. It reminded her of an adult scolding a child.

 Eddard looked in his review mirror and saw how the girl looked uncomfortable now. He had to fix that, he was meant to make her feel safe not self-conscious and he could see that she feels like that most of the day. He let out a little sigh “You can call me Ned.”

“Eddy?” Brienne joked with a small laugh. Eddard chuckled at first, seeing how she was playing around with him then let out a simple no. Brienne still kept her smile on though, he had a feeling that he could get along well with her.

\----

“Oh! My! God!” Sansa yelled with a giggle as she saw Brienne standing by the limo. “Are you kidding me? How did you get a limo?” Sansa asked as she quickly ran over to Brienne.

“My grandmother wanted me to have it while she’s here. She’s super rich.” Brienne replied as she opened the door for her friend.

“Nice! I like this Grandma!”

“Well you  haven’t met her.” Brienne mumbled as she sat down next to her best friend. Eddard started to drive right away.

“So this grandma…” Sansa was saying as she started to play with the buttons the limo had until Brienne cut her off.

“Wait a second, are those the Lannister brothers? It looks like their car is broken down.” Brienne noted quickly as she turned to look out the window.

“The Lannister’s? Yeah it must be them…they live like across the street from me.” Sansa replied, not even bothered that they were stuck in the middle of the street.

Brienne sighed as she saw the annoyed faces of the two boys. Man she really hated the fact that she felt like she had to help the poor suckers.

“Nedd, could you stop the car please? I’m about to do something stupid.” Brienne told Eddard who did what the lady asked.

“You can’t be serious!” Sansa yelled as she threw up her arms, Brienne knew that she hated the other family but she couldn’t leave them stranded; anyways at least Cersei wasn’t with them so it couldn’t be that bad to let them take a ride with them.

Brienne walked out the car with her arms crossed and walked up to the boys who didn’t seem to notice her since their attention was set on the engine of the car. “Need a ride?”

Jamie and Tyrion both looked up at her at the same time but only Tyrion smiled. “A ride sounds marvelous. Right Brother?” he asked and softly hit his brother’s side with a knowing smirk on his face.  Jamie nodded before closing the hood of his car. “Marvelous indeed”

The car ride was as awkward as you would think it was but what else would you expect when the car consisted of a princess, the ex-popular kid, a dwarf, and an awkward giant? They didn’t really have anything in common but Sansa couldn’t take the quite. “Where is Cersei?”

“My sweet sister is taking a ride with her boyfriend.” Jaime said with disgust.   

Brienne’s heart skipped a beat they all knew that the boyfriend was Hyle. She cursed herself for having a crush on a boy like that. She knew that a boy like that would never like a girl like her…not even if she was a princess.

The ride after that went by just like it started, in silence; the four of them only paying attention to their phones, scared to mingle with the unfamiliar presence they all gave off. Sansa and Tyrion walked out the car but just as Brienne was about to leave Jamie closed the door so it was only them in the huge backseat.

“I just wanted to say thanks, for giving us a ride. I know that most people wouldn’t have even noticed the two of us stuck like that.” He said, the awkward air around them even seemed to be affecting him.

“Oh…no, no problem and I’m sure anyone would have done the same.”

“No…they really wouldn’t have.” He replied as he looked straight at Brienne’s blue eyes. It must be terrible, knowing what it felt like to be noticed by everyone then have it taken away like you where nothing. She kinda felt bad for the guy.

“Well anyways I have to ask for a favor.”

“Shoot.” Brienne said and gave up a hand jester for him to go.

“I was only on my phone during the ride because I was talking to my dad…he says that he can’t fix the car for a couple months and that I have to find another way to school. Could you…by chance give us a ride?” He asked as he bit his lip nervously. Brienne had never seen someone like Jamie be nervous in front of her. This was more than a little weird.

“Sure. But only because you live so close to Sansa!” Brienne said quickly “And I can’t take you home some days!” Brienne added and she could feel a blush on her cheeks.

Jamie smirked “Perfect. Thanks again, wench.” Jamie said before walking out the limo without a care in the world, showing off the Jamie everyone use to know and love.

Brienne stayed in the car and blinked from confusion she couldn’t believe that she agreed to give Jamie and Tyrion Lannister a ride to school every day. Sansa was going to be so pissed.


End file.
